ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jan Friedman
Michael Jan Friedman (born ) is one of the most prolific novelists for Pocket Books' line of Star Trek novels, perhaps best known for creating the characters that would crew the Star Trek: Stargazer series of books. He assisted John J. Ordover in developing the Double Helix six-part miniseries. He also co-wrote the story for the Star Trek: Voyager episode . He was interviewed by Michael McAvennie for the article "Michael Jan Friedman - When Darkness Calls", published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 9, pp. 56-59. Friedman is known in comics as a writer of superhero and sci-fi/fantasy, as a comic writer he was a regular contributor to various of DC Comics' later Star Trek series. Bibliography Novels * Star Trek: The Original Series ** #45: Double, Double (1989) ** #56: Legacy (1991) ** #58: Faces of Fire (1992) ** #59: The Disinherited (with Peter David and Robert Greenberger, 1992) ** Shadows on the Sun (1993) ** #85-87: My Brother's Keeper (1999) *** #1: Republic *** #2: Constitution *** #3: Enterprise * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** #9: A Call to Darkness (1989) ** #12: Doomsday World (with Carmen Carter, Peter David, and Robert Greenberger, 1990) ** #15: Fortune's Light (1991) ** Reunion (1991) ** Relics (1992) ** All Good Things... (1994) ** #32: Requiem (1994) ** Crossover (1995) ** Kahless (1996) ** The Captain's Table #2: Dujonian's Hoard (1998) ** #56: Double Helix #6: The First Virtue (with Christie Golden, 1999) ** The Valiant (2000) ** Death in Winter (2005) * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Starfleet Academy: ** #6: Mystery of the Missing Crew (1995) ** #7: Secret of the Lizard People (1995) * Star Trek: The Next Generation / X-Men ** Planet X (1998) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** #18: Saratoga (1996) ** #20: Wrath of the Prophets with Peter David and Robert Greenberger (1997) * Star Trek: Voyager: ** Day of Honor #3: Her Klingon Soul (1997) ** Day of Honor (1997) * Star Trek: Stargazer: ** #1: Gauntlet (2002) ** #2: Progenitor (2002) ** #3: Three (2003) ** #4: Oblivion (2003) ** #5: Enigma (2004) ** #6: Maker (2004) * Other ** Starfleet: Year One (2002) Short stories *''The Lives of Dax'' - "Old Souls" (1999) *''Star Trek: Enterprise Logs'' - "The Avenger" (2000) *''Tales of the Dominion War'' - "What Dreams May Come" (2004) *''Tales from the Captain's Table'' - "Darkness" (2005) *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe: ''Shards and Shadows - "The Traitor" (2009) Reference works * Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide (1997) * A Star to Steer Her By (1997) * Q's Guide to the Continuum (with Robert Greenberger, 1998) * New Worlds, New Civilizations (1999) Comics * DC TOS volume 2: ** Star Trek: The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "A Little Seasoning" *** #2: "Tools of Tyranny" *** #3: "The Price of Freedom" *** #4: "For Whom the Bell Tolls" ** DC TOS Annual: *** #4: "To Walk the Night" *** #5: "The Dream Walkers" ** "TOS Special 3" ("Unforgiven" story) * DC TNG volume 2: ** #1: "Return to Raimon" ** #2: "Murder, Most Foul" ** #3: "The Derelict" ** #4: "The Hero Factor" ** #5: "Serafin's Survivors" ** #6: "Shadows in the Garden" ** #7: "The Pilot" ** #8: "The Battle Within" ** #9: "The Pay Off!" ** #10: "The Noise of Justice" ** #11: "The Impostor" ** #12: "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13: "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14: "Holiday on Ice" ** #15: "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16: "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17: "The Weapon" ** #19: "The Lesson" ** #20: "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" ** #21: "Mourning Star" ** #22: "Trapped" ** #23: "The Barrier" ** #24: "Homecoming" ** #25: "Wayward Son" ** #26: "Strangers in Strange Lands!" ** #27: "City Life" ** #28: "The Remembered One" ** #30: "The Rift!" ** #31: "Kingdom of the Damned" ** #32: "Wet Behind the Ears" ** #33: "The Way of the Warrior" ** #34: "Devil's Brew!" ** #35: "The Dogs of War" ** #36: "Shore Leave in Shanzibar!" ** #37: "Consorting With the Devil!" ** #38: "Dirty Work" ** #39: "Bridges" ** #40: "Bone of Contention" ** #41: "Separation Anxiety!" ** #42: "Second Chances!" ** #43: "Strange Bedfellows" ** #44: "Restoration" ** #45: "Childish Things" ** #46: "The Maze" ** #47: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" ** #48: "The Belly of the Beast!" ** #49: "The Armies of the Night" ** #50: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" ** #52: "The Rich and the Dead!" ** #53: "Reductions & Deductions" ** #54: "Hidden Agendas!" ** #55: "The Good of the Many" ** #56: "Companionship" ** #57: "Of Two Minds" ** #58: "Bodies of Evidence" ** #59: "Children of Chaos" ** #60: "Mother of Madness" ** #61: "Brothers in Darkness" ** #62: "The Victim" ** #63: "A Matter of Conscience..." ** #64: "The Deceivers" ** #65: "The Truth Elusive" ** #66: "Just Desserts!" ** #67: "Friends and Other Strangers" ** #68: "The Bajoran and the Beast" ** #69: "Dreams Die" ** #70: "The Last Verse" ** #71: "The First Casualty" ** #72: "A Handful of Dust" ** #73: "The Dying of the Light" ** #74: "Ceremony of Innocence" ** #75: "Cry Havoc" ** #76: "Suspect" ** #77: "Gateway" ** #78: "The Unconquered" ** #79: "Artificiality" ** #80: "The Abandoned" ** Annuals: *** #2: "Thin Ice" *** #3: "The Broken Moon!" *** #6: "Future Imperiled" ** "TNG Special 2" ("The Choice" and "Out of Time" stories) ** "All Good Things..." (adaption) ** "Star Trek Generations" (adaption) ** The Landmark Crossover *** #1: "Prophets and Losses" *** #2: "The Wormhole Trap" (co-plotting with Mike W. Barr) *** #3: "Encounter With the Othersiders" (co-plotting with Mike W. Barr) *** #4: "The Unseen Enemy" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart *** #1: "The Lion and the Lamb" *** #2: "Dealers in Darkness" *** #3: "My Brother's Keeper" *** #4: "The Prince of Madness" External links * MichaelJanFriedman.net - official site * * * de:Michael Jan Friedman es:Michael Jan Friedman Category:Writers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors